We propose to continue operation of the UNC Neuroscience Center Research Cores funded by the NINDS Institutional Center Core Grant program. These Cores have transformed NINDS-funded research at UNC-Chapel Hill. Five scientific Cores were established in the prior funding period in support of genomics, genetics, and imaging for NINDS-funded investigators. Each of the scientific Cores has been a notable success as manifested by documented intense and broad based usage, and by large numbers of high quality publications based on data obtained using Core equipment and technical support. A number of collaborations among NINDS grantees and between NINDS-grantees and other UNC-Chapel Hill neuroscientists have been inspired by the use of Core services. A well-functioning recharge system is in place for three of the Cores that fully recovers costs from non-NINDS users and provides needed funds for equipment upgrades that cannot be fully funded by this NINDS Center grant. We request continued support of our existing Cores: Core 1: Genomics and Bioinformatics (Affymetrix expression profiling, SNP analysis); Core 2: Expression Localization (in situ hybridization); Core 3: BAG Engineering Technology (vector construction in support of mouse genetics); Core 4: ES Cell Technology (ES cell electroporation and characterization) and Core 5: Confocal and Multiphoton Imaging. We propose to improve our existing Cores with new equipment purchases, implementation of the latest research protocols, provision of new services, and in one case expansion into additional space. In addition, we propose a new Core, Core 6: Assay Development for High Throughput Screening that will develop tools for NINDS-funded investigators to interface with the Translational Proteomics Facility at UNC-Chapel Hill and to access High Throughput Screening Centers established by NINDS and other NIH institutes. The UNC Neuroscience Center Research Cores will be managed via an Administrative Core (Core 7). The UNC-Chapel Hill School of Medicine is fully committed to expansion of research in the area of neurological disease. As evidence of this commitment, the UNC-Chapel Hill School of Medicine now commits a substantial package in support of these Cores and in support of new faculty hires in NINDS priority areas. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]